bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Do Unto Brothers
Do Unto Brothers is the eighth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason offers his pet goldfish Harold some candy, but Grandmum tells him that Harold should be fed fish food. Michelle exclaims that she can't find Miss Pretty Pretty. Jason dismisses what she said. Grandmum helps Michelle out by looking in the kitchen. This reminds Jason to search for his baseball glove. Michelle tells Grandmum that Jason isn't helping her find her doll. Jason adds that Michelle isn't helping him find his baseball glove. Grandmum suggests that they work together so they can finish twice as fast. Michelle asks why. Grandmum answers with the verse, "Two are better than one, because they have a good reward with their hard work. If one of them should fall, the other one can raise his partner up." Jason and Michelle reply that the other twin never helps them. Grandmum tells them that their attitude will land them in a sea of troubles. She suggests that they work together since they're in the same boat. Kevin arrives in the Rockhopper crying for help because the rest of the crew has been kidnapped. He galeezels them both aboard. Aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle asks Kevin who kidnapped Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel. Kevin imitates Cavitus' evil laughter and the twins understand who kidnapped the rest of the crew. Kevin and Jason play charades for a few moments, but Michelle points out their problem. She asks Kevin how he knows that Cavitus kidnapped the rest of the crew. Kevin plays a hologram of Cavitus taunting. Jason asks Kevin if he can take them to the Comet Lounge. Michelle assumes that Jason wants a snack, but Jason just wants Sol since they need a wise man to help them. Kevin then takes the wheel. Michelle asks if he knows how to drive the Rockhopper. Kevin shakes his head, and he begins flying the ship, albeit with some difficulty. Meanwhile, Midgel, Fidgel, and Zidgel voice their frustrations about their situation. Midgel says he can't believe Cavitus captured them, Fidgel says that he can't believe they fell for the old "look behind you" trick, and Zidgel says that he can't believe the pillows in this certain place. Cavitus yells that they are prisoners, not guests. Fidgel tells him that nobody asked him to kidnap them. He asks what they are doing here. Cavitus answers when Kevin comes to save them, he'll steal the galeezel and make himself big. Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel laugh at his plan. Bert asks what is so funny. Midgel answers that although Kevin is a nice guy, he's not going to able to find them. Cavitus responds that he took care of that. At the Comet Lounge, Michelle is holding a map that Kevin found in his peanut butter sandwich. She points to the X where Cavitus took the rest of the crew. She assumes that Fidgel drew it as a clue. Jason takes the credit for figuring that out. He tells Sol that they need his help. Sol isn't so sure due to the Comet Lounge and bowling night. Jason says if Sol doesn't help, all he's got is Kevin. Sol points out that Jason and Michelle have each other. However, Jason and Michelle refuse to work together. Sol tells them that if they're going to get through this, they have to work together. When Jason and Michelle refuse to do so, Sol reluctantly goes with them since they won't accomplish anything if they won't get along. The Rockhopper is flown into a part of space known as the Galax-Sea, which is basically an ocean in space. Jason asks if Sol has ever been in this part. Sol answers no, he just heard of it from captains who come to the Lounge. Michelle asks where in space Sol has been. Sol answers that he hasn't been anywhere in space. Michelle points out to Jason that they're being led by someone with less experience than they have. Jason retorts that she didn't have any better ideas. Sol asks them how can they help the rest of the crew if they can't get along. Kevin's below average flying skills pop up once again until Jason urges him to fly straight. Sol deduces that if they plot a course straight between a certain star and a certain planet, they'll get to the X. Michelle sees a jelly wormhole up ahead. She is able to see through it. She sees Zidgel's hair gel, Fidgel's scanner, and Midgel's lucky wrench on the other side. Quotes Fun Facts *This marks the last appearance of Sol. *Cavitus says a variation of a quote from The Wizard of Oz: I'll save you, and your little dog too! *The verses quoted are "Ecclesiastes 4:9-10". Gallery Episode File:Do Unto Brothers (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes